Soldado
by Aryblack
Summary: Meses después del suicidio de Sherlock, John trata de seguir con su vida. Hasta que le llega una carta.


**Vengo con una pequeña historia que tengo entre manos y dándome vueltas en la cabeza desde Reichenbach. El plan era empezar a publicar cuando lo tuviera terminado, pero sinceramente, necesito feedback para continuarla. Tipo, si a la gente le interesa o no, y lo que le parece. **

**Por favor, comentarios al final. Gracias por leer :D**

* * *

SOLDADO

CAPÍTULO 1: PRELUDIO

El piso olía a cerrado. Por un momento, Lestrade pensó que John Watson había muerto. Lo encontró en el salón, inmóvil, mirando fijamente a ninguna parte. Ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

- Demonios, John -masculló mientras se acercaba a él. La señora Hudson se lo había advertido.

Se arrodilló a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro. John parpadeó, como saliendo de una ensoñación, y giró la cabeza lentamente hacia él. Seguía en estado de shock. Y no es que John no hubiera visto antes morir a nadie, pero esta vez había sido diferente. Tenía la cara demacrada, mal color de piel, ojeras, y definitivamente necesitaba una ducha y un buen afeitado. No había salido desde que Sherlock hizo el salto del ángel. Ni siquiera había acudido al entierro. Después de todo, aquella tumba no era más que un sitio para ir a llorar. Sherlock no estaba allí. Había sido cremado y sus cenizas esparcidas en las colinas de alguna propiedad que sólo Mycroft conocía.

- Greg -su voz sonó ronca.

Él lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a levantarse.

- Venga, a la ducha. Voy a sacarte de aquí -dijo el inspector.

Aquel día fue la primera vez que Lestrade se percató de su cojera. Al principio no le dio importancia; la falta del movimiento, el haber estado durante largo tiempo en una misma postura. Sin embargo, aquella cojera no desapareció.

* * *

Aquella era la última caja que quedaba por abrir, pero aun así se fue a la cocina. Lo primero que había hecho había sido enchufar el hervidor. Aún no había hecho su primera excursión al Tesco, pero había traído con él una cajita de Tetley's. Era lo esencial.

No quería abrir aquella última caja. Significaría que se había mudado, oficialmente, que había pasado página. Que seguía con su vida.

Y en parte lo había hecho. Tras aquel día en que Lestrade lo sacó del 221b de Baker Street no había vuelto a poner un pie en su antiguo domicilio. No podía. Desde entonces había estado viviendo con su hermana, y fueron ella y la señora Hudson quienes fueron al piso a empaquetar sus cosas. Greg fue quien le encontró un nuevo lugar, pocos días después. No muchos se atreverían a vivir en una casa sabiendo que en ella había ocurrido un homicidio, y Lestrade había sido lo bastante rápido como para asustar un poco al casero y convencerle de que la mejor idea era alquilárselo a John por un módico precio. Y no es como si lo hubiera pagado, de todas formas. Mycroft había cubierto los primeros seis meses, de momento. John se había negado, pero no había podido convencerle de lo contrario. Ni a él, ni al casero, quien parecía haber sido amenazado de muerte. Sólo le había quedado resignarse.

Se sentó en el sillón -no era nuevo ni viejo, pero sí cómodo- y pulsó el botón de encendido en el mando a distancia. La televisión parpadeó un instante antes de dar la imagen.

Lo odiaba. Todo aquello.

En primer lugar odiaba mudarse. Odiaba las paredes de color claro, y la bombilla del salón, que era demasiado brillante, y el grifo del fregadero, que goteaba. Odiaba que hubiera un ascensor en el bloque. Odiaba a su casero, un pusilánime con cara de ratón. Odiaba la cara que usaba Mycroft para mirarle cuando le decía que no quería tener nada que ver con él nunca más. Odiaba a su hermana por estar ahí en todo momento. Odiaba a Lestrade por no haberse rendido con él. Odiaba su mano temblorosa. Odiaba su pierna cojeante.

Odiaba a Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Había conseguido salir de aquello, de alguna manera, echando mano del soldado que llevaba dentro para afrontar la realidad. Tenía un horario de trabajo al que llegaba media hora antes y le echaba un vistazo a los historiales de los pacientes que tenían cita para aquel día. Iba a todas sus reuniones con su terapeuta. A veces almorzaba en la cafetería con Sarah, y en otras ocasiones, cuando tenía las tardes libres, salía a comer con Mike. Por las tardes lo solía llamar Molly, para tomar un café. Y de vez en cuando -cada vez con más frecuencia-, Greg lo llamaba para salir a tomar algo. Especialmente desde que lo del divorcio con su mujer era oficial. Cuando volvía a casa, sin embargo, de nuevo le esperaban las luces apagadas y el silencio.

Aquel día no vino a verle ninguno de ellos. Fue otra persona quien llamó a la puerta de su piso. A pesar de no haber puesto un pie en el 221b de Baker Street en dieciocho meses, la señora Hudson se negaba a alquilárselo a nadie más, obstinada en que algún día John volvería en sus cabales y regresaría a su hogar. John suspiró al verla al abrir la puerta. Le había prometido ir con ella al cementerio. Promesa que la señora Hudson le iba a obligar cumplir. Traía consigo una tartera y un ramo de flores. La mujer cruzó la puerta con aire de madre preocupada e inspeccionó rápidamente la casa mientras dejaba las flores sobre la mesa, y torció el gesto al darse cuenta de que John mantenía la casa impoluta.

- Te he traído bizcocho. Y un poco de pastel de carne -comentó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para abrir la tartera y guardar cada cosa en su sitio-. Y ensalada de col.

- No tenía que molestarse, señora Hudson.

Ella chasqueó la lengua como si acabara de insultarla y se alisó la falda. John se puso la chaqueta y ambos salieron a buscar un taxi en dirección al cementerio.

* * *

Sonaba el teléfono aquel miércoles por la tarde cuando John volvió a casa. Cruzó la sala de estar a paso ligero y descolgó.

- ¿Diga?

No se escuchó nada.

- ¿Diga? -insistió. Se apartó el teléfono de la oreja y lo miró durante un segundo, como si le fuera a desvelar el secreto- ¿Diga?

Una voz metálica y distorsionada pronunció cinco palabras, justo antes de colgar:

- Consulte el correo, Doctor Watson.

John parpadeó. La línea se había cortado. Frunció el ceño. No era la primera broma, ni sería la última. Había gente que parecía pensar que era un idiota por seguir defendiendo la memoria de Sherlock Holmes, el detective, el héroe de Reichenbach, el creador de Moriarty, el fraude.

Apretó el puño de su mano derecha. Notaba aquel molesto temblor que siempre estaba ahí y que no había notado hasta que Mycroft se lo señaló aquella vez, hacía mucho tiempo. Respiró hondo y fue a comprobar el buzón. Cuanto antes sacara lo que fuera que le hubieran dejado, menos molestias conllevaría. La gente podía llegar a tener una imaginación muy escatológica. Dejó el hervidor encendido antes de bajar a abrir su buzón. La semana estaba siendo mediocre, todo el mundo parecía estar ocupado y la pierna de John se resentía por la monotonía más que nunca. Subió de nuevo las escaleras, torciendo la boca en una mueca de esfuerzo. No necesitaba un bastón como antes, pero le dolía. Le dolía y le frustraba a partes iguales, porque sabía que no era un dolor _real_.

Soltó la correspondencia sobre la mesilla de la sala de estar y se preparó un té. Se dejó caer pesadamente en su sillón y miró el sobre, desganado. Era de papel marrón, con su nombre y dirección escrito. Nada fuera de lo común. Nada, excepto...

John se inclinó hacia adelante para observar el sobre con detenimiento. Los sellos no eran ingleses. Lo habían timbrado, pero no podía leer la procedencia, aunque la fecha de emisión databa de diez días antes. Intrigado, abrió el sobre con cuidado. Había folios dentro. No, papel fotográfico. Volcó el contenido sobre su mano y estiró el brazo para dejar el sobre encima de la mesa. Pero no llegó a su destino, cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

No esperaba aquello. Habría esperado cualquier cosa, cualquiera, menos aquello. En aquellas fotos, que portaban fecha y hora, se mostraba lo imposible.

Sherlock, vivo. Caminando por unas calles que, definitivamente, eran de alguna ciudad europea. Sherlock, con su abrigo oscuro con las solapas subidas y su bufanda azul y un cigarrillo en la mano, mirando al tráfico, como si estuviera pensando pedir un taxi.

Con la mente más serena que había tenido en meses, John sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y marcó un número que se había jurado no volver a marcar nunca más. El teléfono se descolgó y pronunció su mensaje, en un tono calmado y escueto.

- Mycroft, ven a mi casa. Ahora.

* * *

El mayor de los Holmes no se hizo de rogar. No fue el primero en llegar, en cambio. Cuando cruzó la entrada observó la cara pálida de Lestrade, que le devolvió la mirada con cara de haber visto un fantasma. Y era justamente lo que había visto.

John le acercó el sobre.

- Me llegó esto hace un rato. En realidad no sé si hace un rato o no, pero en cuanto llegué a casa sonó el teléfono y al contestar me dijo que consultara el correo.

Mycroft sabía que John recibía correo que venía de gente que se burlaba de él. Y también sabía que lo recibía de gente que le apoyaba, de seguidores fieles a Sherlock Holmes, de gente que creía en él. Incluso había graffittis en las calles. Al principio de todo aquello se había convertido en todo un fenómeno social. Y lo había dejado estar. Sin embargo, por la cara de Lestrade sabía que no se trataba de una de esas cartas. ¿Una amenaza de muerte? No, John no le habría llamado por eso. No era su estilo. ¿Entonces?

Examinó el sobre. Un sobre común de papel marrón, tamaño mediano. Mayúsculas, escritura a bolígrafo azul, punta redonda. Persona diestra. Emitido diez días antes desde Hungría. O al menos era lo que parecía. Definitivamente, alguien se había tomado muchas molestias. No había remitente.

Miró a John, que no le había perdido de vista durante su breve examen, y a continuación le extendió de nuevo la mano con unas fotografías.

Su única reacción fue una respiración ligeramente más agitada y una línea tirante donde habían estado sus labios.

- Mycroft -trató de decir.

- Oh, John, si verdaderamente esperas una revelación, créeme, no la vas a tener. Estas fotos están trucadas.

- Pero, ¿y si-

- ¡Doctor Watson! -bramó Mycroft, lívido- ¿Me toma por un idiota? ¿Quién se cree que soy, un crío de primaria? Mi hermano, lamento decírselo a estas alturas, está muerto. Muerto e incinerado. Y si no se lo cree puede comprobar los informes cuando guste.

La línea de la mandíbula de John se veía más apretada. Y Lestrade tenía cara de haber recibido un disparo. Mycroft respiró hondo maldiciéndose por aquella explosión, y continuó en un tono más calmado.

- Señores, comprendo que esto despertara falsas esperanzas, y soy el primer interesado en que estas fotografías no fueran un montaje; pero los hechos son los hechos, y por poco que nos guste, hay que aceptar esto como una broma de muy mal gusto. De todas formas, John -le volvió a tutear -, si te quedas más tranquilo las puedo mandar analizar. Te devolveré las fotos, si quieres conservarlas. ¿Has hecho o te han hecho alguna llamada más al teléfono fijo? -éste negó- Haré que rastreen la llamada.

John asintió, con los rasgos aún endurecidos.

- Bien. Dicho esto sólo me queda desearles buenas noches. John, Lestrade -se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y se marchó sin mediar más palabras.

Greg parecía derrotado. Permanecieron en silencio, mirando la mesilla de la sala de estar durante unos minutos.

- Vámonos a tomar algo, John. Creo que nos hace falta un trago.

Una semana después, de la mano del mismo Mycroft, les llegó la confirmación lapidaria: era un montaje fotográfico. Todo había sido una broma de mal gusto, algún desgraciado que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que hacer daño. La llamada resultó venir de una cabina telefónica cercana.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Mycroft se sentó en el cómodo sillón de su amplio despacho y sacó los verdaderos informes de su maletín. Las fotografías no mentían. Se habían tomado en Munich tres semanas antes. Las fechas de un festival local que se anunciaba en un cartel al fondo de una de las fotos coincidían. Las condiciones meteorológicas también. Las fotos habían sido reveladas en una tienda en Nápoles y tenían un descarado rastro de huellas dactilares aceitosas, pertenecientes a un tipo llamado Sandro Pieretti, natural de Rávena, quien efectivamente tenía un negocio y trabajaba con Kodak, para más datos. El envío se había hecho en definitiva desde Budapest, en Hungría. El seguimiento de la carta a su destino había sido rutinario y sin contratiempos y el cartero que había depositado tan peculiar misiva en el buzón del buen doctor se llamaba Peter Nolan y le faltaban cinco años para jubilarse.

No había huellas de nadie que no pudieran identificar y ubicar en el lugar exacto. Aquello había sido planeado con cuidado. El dueño de las fotos sabía a quién iba la carta, a quién iba a llamar y cómo iban a analizarla. Había sido totalmente premeditado.

Examinó las fotos, una vez más.

Su hermano estaba vivo. Su hermano, al que siempre le había llevado varios pasos de ventaja, al que había amortajado, velado y llorado en la privacidad de su hogar, seguía vivo.

Sherlock estaba vivo y a Mycroft le había tomado veinte meses darse cuenta de ello.

* * *

**N. de A.: Como dije, los comentarios son muy bienvenidos. Nos vemos en el siguiente :)**


End file.
